wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Dual Cestra
The Dual Cestra is the dual-wield variant of the Cestra, a rapid-fire Corpus sidearm. Compared to its single-handed counterpart, the Dual Cestra sports even faster fire rate and a larger magazine size and ammo capacity, at the expense of slower reload speed and lower accuracy. It can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against armor. *High status chance. *Tied with Secura Dual Cestra and Twin Grakata for the highest magazine size of all secondaries. *High accuracy. *High fire rate. *Has one polarity. Disadvantages: *Low and no damage – less effective against shields and health. **Does not benefit from mods. *Projectiles have travel time. *Very low critical chance. *Below average critical damage. *Has a short spool-up time before reaching optimal fire rate. *High recoil when fully spooled. *Poor ammo economy. *Tied with Secura Dual Cestra for the slowest reload speed of all secondaries. Comparisons Notes *Dual Cestras can carry only up to 100 pistol rounds as a virtual magazine, despite a single Cestra carrying 60 rounds per magazine. *Mastery 4 is not needed to build the Dual Cestras but is needed to build the single Cestras. Tips *Due to the high recoil of this weapon, is recommended for better accuracy. Trivia *The Cestras' barrels rotate slowly clockwise when not in use and spin faster as they are fired. *Released February 5, 2014 in . *Color of projectiles is colored by the weapon's energy color. *This is the first akimbo-type weaponry that has a spin-up feature. *This is also the first dual-wield Corpus sidearm. Bugs *Continuing to hold down the fire button while the Dual Cestra has no ammo in its magazine will not trigger the reload animation. Instead the two will intertwine while the reload icon is being displayed. *Currently the Dual Cestra and its counterparts (Cestra and Secura Dual Cestra) cannot increase the damage of Antimatter Drop. Media CestraDual.png|Dual Cestra in Codex. Warframe Dual Cestra Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 4 to 7. *Increased the speed fire rate ramps up. *Status chance increased from 5% to 20%. *Critical chance increased from 2.5% to 6%. *Critical damage increased from 1.5x to 1.6x. *Increased mag size from 100 to 120. *Ammo capacity increased from 210 to 480. *Dual Cestra magazine reduced from 100 to 60 in Conclave. *Fixed the flashlight on the Dual Cestra. *Fixed weapon skins not properly attaching to the Dual Cestras. *Fixed the Cestra’s barrel not properly sitting in the correct position after a reload. *Reduced the damage of all Cestra weapons in PvP. *Made various audio adjustments to the Dual Cestra. *Fixed issue where the Dual Cestra project can be started before you ever start the Fieldron research. Every other item in the energy lab has prior requirements except for Dual Cestras. *Limited the max instances of Cestra fire sound effects. *Introduced. }} Last updated: See also *Cestra, the single counterpart of this weapon. *Supra, the rifle counterpart of the regular Cestra. *Secura Dual Cestra, The Perrin Sequence custom version. fr:Double Cestrade:Dual-Cestra Category:Corpus Category:Research Category:Dual Sidearms Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Update 12 Category:Weapons Category:Puncture Damage Weapons